


Stubborn

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: Marvel Stuffz [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, M/M Tickling, Multi, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Tony and Steve have had enough of this stubborn, metal armed hunk and have a plan which they know Bucky will hate but love at the same time.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick head ups:  
> Steve is 36  
> Tony is 34  
> And Bucky is 28 
> 
> That’s why they call him baby a lot as he is younger! 
> 
> Also explains why Tony makes Bucky say that Steve and Tony are his ‘Daddys’

Steve, Bucky and Tony had got back from a mission, which ended up with Bucky having sprained his ankles and possibly broken his nose. But he said he was “Fine! I’m totally fine Guys! Just a nose bleed and little pain in my wrists, but it’s cool! Okay? I’m fiiiine!” Which really wasn’t beliveble as one arm was to his chest and the other trying to stop the ‘nose bleed’. 

Steve understood that bucky wasn’t one to show his true emotion to things, not just because of what’s hydra did to him. No, he was always like this. As kids him and Steve would run around together and Bucky would fall over and not get help. (which Steve didn’t understand at the time, but he did now) Even if Steve would beg him to tell someone so his injury wouldn’t get any worse. He was always stobbon and not even hydra could could change that! 

Tony on the other hand, was demanding that Bucky let them both help him with at least something, which Bucky replies by shouting at his boyfriend “here is something you could help me with, leaving me alone! That will really help out, even though I’m not even hurt!” Which again, because of Buckys stubborness, wasn’t what his brain was telling him to say, Steve could tell. 

So after a while, Tony decided to leave him alone until Bucky “actually used his brain and decided to tell them the truth” in the living room with Steve, who was reading a book while Tony snuggled up to his side in anger. Tony was an angry snuggler, he would snuggle the others when they wanted to but when it came to him, he would sit there and be in deep thought about something or other that most of the time, neither of them knew what. But this time, Steve knew. Because he was thinking the same. “Do you think he has a problem with talking to us? Are we that bad?” Tony asked, taking Steve out of his deep reading and shrugged.

”He was always like this as a kid, didn’t really tell his parents or me for a fact that he wasn’t hurt or sad. Always been stubborn.” Steve replied, this time it was Tony’s turn to shrug. 

About half an hour later, a now de-blooded and de-suited Bucky sat on the other sofa, away from the Glaring Tony from Steve’s side. Tony snuggled up more into Tony and Steve knew what he was doing and Steve kindly went along with the little teasing plan. 

Steve put down the book, now full attention on his boyfriend, and ran his hands through Tony’s short hair. Tony closed his eyes in pleasure. After a while, Tony opened his eyes and grinned at Buckys reaction. Bucky was obviously dying for Steve to do that to him, Tony aswell, but he knew he couldn’t just ask, that would be rude of him to do, plus it was embarrassing for him to ask someone anything! God damn Hydra, making his insecurities worst than they were before! 

Steve looked up at Bucky and fake pouted at Buckys real pout. He was definitely cute when he was sulking. “What’s the matter babe? Need something?” 

Bucky looked at Steve. Little shit. He knew what both of them were trying to do, and he wanted to ask but.. he couldn’t! It was just so embarrassing for him! 

So Bucky made it harder for him boyfriends, plus himself in that matter but that didn’t matter! Right? “Nope, totally... not” He breathes out during the sentence, know this would be more hard for him than his boyfriends. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked up at Steve, winking. He got up and straddled Steve, who smirked as he saw Buckys face in the corner of his eyes. Tony leans closer to Steve, so he could whisper “I’m gonna do something, go along with it, Kay?” Then, Out of nowhere, Tony dug his fingers into Steve’s ribs, which made him laugh and squirm. Steve was confused at the sudden change of plan. 

Tony turned around, still lightly tickling his boyfriends ribs. “Hay Buck, what am I doing to Steve?” 

Ohh.

Ohh that’s cruel.

Tony and Steve knew about Buckys little tickle kink he had, which he did try to hide from his boyfriends but failed miserably at that because he had the noisiest boyfriends of them all. And Tony knew he couldn’t say the word without studdering or blushing. (sometimes not even able to say it in the first place) 

“Your uh.. doing childish things that only children do, you big children.” Bucky dodged the question completely, while keeping his head down and fiddling with a loose thread on his red jumper, and Tony stopped his attack and Steve. 

“That’s not what I asked” Tony said, teasingly. Steve could see that Bucky was panicking now as Tony slowly went around the chair, tapping his fingers against it  teasingly. Bucky was dying now. 

Steve decided he had to be apart of teasing their boyfriend so he got off the sofa and stood in front of Bucky slowly as he said “Can’t you say the word, Cute face?” Which made Bucky Blush and try to lower his head more. Steve only crouched in front of Bucky and hooked a finger under his chin and lifted his head to him, Blus eyes meeting green ones. 

“Don’t call me that..” Bucky mumbled, slowly moving his head away from his boyfriend and slouching back in his chair, only for Tony’s hands to tap his shoulders, making the solider shudder slightly. 

“What? Cute Face? But it suits you so welll!” Tony teased him, his tapping fingers now going to his neck, grinning as Bucky tried to stop him by sctrunching up his neck. 

“Shuhut up” Bucky tried to act tough but was failing miserably at the small task and Tonys little taps became worst and worst. 

“Aww, cute face embarrassed! What else makes you embarrassed Buck, Hm? Maybe, I’m not sure, but.. talking about your little kink?” Tony said in a baby voice, which struck fear through Buckys bones, making his face go pale slightly, his mouth going dry. 

“I uh.. I don’t know what your-“ 

“Bucky, why didn’t you tell us about your cute little kink you have?” Steve teased in the same voice Tony used earlier. “Why didn’t you tell us you liked it when we did this?” Steve squeezed Buckys knee, which made him squeal in shock and ticklishness. 

“Or this?” Tony said, tickling the back of Buckys neck and smiling at the mans reponce: Bucky jumped slightly and scrunched his neck up until Tony stopped. 

“Because- because it’s embarrassing for me to say things okay?! It’s been a problem for me for ages and I don’t know what do to do help it, okay?!” Bucky snapped at them, which both Tony and Steve were taken aback by, until Tony smirked, Steve understanding what was going to happen and getting ready for it. 

“Well then” Tony crossed his arms and stood to the side of the sofa now, looking at Bucky who was avoiding eye contact. “Looks like our little Cute Face needs a little lesson on how to act around his daddies” Tony smirked at that and just before Bucky was going to say something, Steve quickly picked him up and put him on his shoulder, running to their shared bedroom and throwing Bucky onto the bed. 

Tony, who followed them, sat above Buckys head and grabbed his wrists, pulling them above his head and grinning down at his boyfriend, kissing his nose “you were mean to me and Daddie for not letting us help you, so here is your punishment.” Tony smirked as Bucky realised what was going to happen now. 

Stev climbed over Buckys body and sat on his hips, lifted the metal armed mans red jumped up and both Tony and Steve looked at the beauty in front of them. 

It was no doubt that Bucky had a well toned chest, but the last time Tony and Steve saw it, it wasn’t as good as now. Bucky still had a little bit of belly podge at the bottom but, Steve had to admit, it looked very cute and sweet on Bucky that it made him seem younger than he was. 

Steve hovers his hands over Buckys stomach, which made Bucky go mental. He bucked his hips up so he would get any type of friction between his hands and his stomach but when he did, he would get scolded by Tony (“now now, Sweet cheeks! You take your punishment other wise we won’t eben bother with you tonight, isn’t that right, Steve?” To which Steve would nod “Do what Daddies say and maybe we might tickle the snot out of you” and then Steve would wink at him) And his fave was almost as red as a tomato!

Steve moved his hands up a bit and went to Buckys underarms, ever so slightly tapping his hallows and running his hands up and down his arms gently. “Enjoying yourself, Baby?” Steve smirked and Bucky shook his head from side to side, to which Steve hummed and nodded “Good, because you were bad and this is what you get for that!” 

“Nohohhot fahahahair!” Bucky managed to get out, trying desperately to be good but also get friction with Steve’s devil hands! 

“Steve, think he deserves a reward for being good during his punishment?” Tony winked at Steve as Steve smirked at Buckys reaction. 

“Yes actually, I think our little baby boy has learnt his lession to talk to us about this and what things he wants and doesn’t want, which is started right now! Bucky, what do you want us to do?” Steve said wiggling his fingers dangerously near Buckys underarms. Tony had let go and grabbed something from the bottom draw (Deep, in the bottom draw) but Buckys arms were still up high, revealing every little ticklish bit of skin he had to offer to his boyfriends. 

“For you to.. to t-tick-tickle me” He managed to say, giggling as he looked at Steve’s wiggling fingers. 

“Alright then, Tony you heard him! Hurry up with the handcuffs and lets get started! We can’t keep Bucky waiting for longer now can we?!” Steve started to get impatient. Steve actually had a little tickle kink himself, but he wa snore giving that receiving. That’s why Bucky and Steve got together well! 

“Right, sorry!” Tony rushed back to the other son the bed, locking Buckys arms high and pulling down his grey sweatpants slightly so they had more smooth skin to look at, and tickle for that Matter!

”You ready, Cute face? I don’t think your ready!” Steve started to act as if he was tickling a real baby now, which somehow added to the ticklishness. “Ready? One..” Steve wiggled his fingers and slowly made their way to his stomach “two..” Tony slowly made his way to Buckys socked feet, smiling as he heard an excited and anticipated squeal from Bucky “Three! Tickle attack!” Steve yelled as both Tony and Steve dug into their chosen places! 

Steve kept spidering, scribbling and blowing raspberries on Buckys belly and playing with his belly button. 

While Tony scratched at his soles and arches and played with the metal armed mans cute little toes. 

Bucky was in Hell but Heaven at the same time. 

 

 

 


End file.
